When I'm Alone in the Chat Room
Im: You're very beautiful, you know. ^^ Maria-Theresa: *blushes* D-danke... Im: *cups Maria's breasts* 그들은 그렇게 원형과 크고 섹시! Maria-Theresa: *giggles* You're so sweet... Ima: *kisses Maria on the lips* Maria-Theresa: N-nein! *shoves Im off* Im: *tears up* What d-did I do wrong, M-Miss Princess Maria-Theresa? Maria-Theresa: I di— Im: Why do you hate me...? Maria-Theresa: H-hate you?! N-no! 난-난 당신을 사랑 해요! Don't be sad! Im: *wipes his eyes* R-really? You mean it? Maria-Theresa: *nods and huggles Im* Im: I apologize...I just get all...sensitive and sad whenever anyone yells at me or pushes me away or anything... Maria-Theresa: I promise not to do it again. You're too cute to be sad! Im: .....Really...? Maria-Theresa: Of course! Im: ....... *blushes, smiles, grabs Maria's head, and French kisses her* Maria-Theresa: *smiles and kisses back* IAMR happens...again Maria-Theresa: *sighs* Im: What's wrong, Princess? Maria-Theresa: Nothing much...don't worry about it... Im: I need to know if you want me to fix it, Sweetheart. *huggles Maria* Maria-Theresa: ...........Just the way this is all playing out. *draws herself, Wirz, Roderich, and Im in the dirt with her finger* Here's me. *circles herself* I love Roddy *draws an arrow from herself to Roderich*, I love Wirz *draws an arrow from herself to Wirz*, and I'm starting to love you. *draws an arrow from herself to Im* He doesn't love me anymore, but I really can't stop loving him. I know for a fact you and Wirz love me back. Im: But I would treat you better, Princess. And I'm closer to your age. If Roderich doesn't love you anymore, just try to move on. Maria-Theresa: *nods slightly* Im: So it's pretty much just another love triangle again. *draws a triangle with himself at one point, Wirz at another, and Maria at the third in the dirt with a stick* Now just remove Wirz from this, and your problems will be gone. *crosses out Wirz and smiles* I'm not a legal adult yet, I'll always know how to make you happy, I won't go running off after an idiot if she's hurt or whatever and just leave you behind... Any form of PDA you want me to show, I won't be afraid to, wherever we're at... Maria-Theresa: Hmm? I've heard boys don't like that sort of thing. Im: It's super common in Korea! You see couples kissing out in public all the time! In grocery stores, at the movie theaters, at family restaurant, everywhere. Sometimes, people act as if they're dating even if they don't like each other so that they don't feel weird around everyone else. Maria-Theresa: So you're used to that sort of thing? Im: Mhm! ^-^ TK: Okai, I'm bored of this, let's go to another couple. Both of you, in that room, right now! *points to a door* Lock it behind you or else! Im and Maria-Theresa: *do as I told them to* I make Celestina pregnant Celestina: Imma...can I tell you something? Immaculata: Sí, of course. Celestina: I'm...pregnant... Immaculata: ASDFGHJKL Who's the daddy?! Celestina: Tony... Immaculata: KDIEDJFDXKSSLASOPASOERITJNFC YOU BETTER BE TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID SPAN— Celestina: I'm not. Immaculata: SJKSDOFDKSLDOPOFITJNFJSKDOFPRKDIEODRJHDKFOTGJRKFJGTIRO WTF?!?!?!?!?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!?!?!?! Celestina: Let's just say..........................his body works a bit differently that ours do. Immaculata: *twitches* Oh God... Please excuse me, I'm going to go vomit up all of my insides now and then bleach my brain. I make Amelie and Elizabeth officially best friends TK: Pole, Ungar, zwei beste Freunde. Amelie and Elizabeth: *looks at me* Hmm? TK: Pole. Ungar. Zwei. Beste. Freunde. Amelie: I'm afraid I don't, like, speak German or whatever. Elizabeth: It translates to "Pole, Hungarian, two best friends." I've heard it before. Amelie: Oh! I've, like, heard it too! But in Poland, we say "Pole and Hungarian cousins be," but it's, like, the same thing. TK: I NOW DUB YOU TWO FREEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINDS!!!!!!!! Amelie: That, like, sounds totally awesome. Eizabeth: *smiles* Igen! ^-^